


Never Give up on a Friend

by Lilypetal347



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: (Somewhat; there are attempts at comfort), Angst, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Incarcerated Varian (Disney), Post-Episode: s01e21 Secret of the Sundrop, Prison, Rapunzel Tries (Disney), Ruddiger is a True Friend, Semi-Villain Varian, Slightly Out of Character Rapunzel, Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypetal347/pseuds/Lilypetal347
Summary: Rapunzel and the gang are ready to set out on the black rock trail, but Rapunzel has some unfinished business with someone before they leave. It’s a risky choice, and it’s going to be a tough conversation. Luckily, Rapunzel is determined.And she would never give up on a friend.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Varian & Ruddiger
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	Never Give up on a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And let me just say, thank you for all your support on my last fanfic! Just know, I read and appreciated all your comments even if I didn’t respond. And thanks for the many kudos as well! I felt very motivated to write more because of you guys.
> 
> Now, following the trend of my last story, have another Rapunzel and Varian fanfic! It’s another “I wanted to add a scene onto an episode to highlight that the characters actually interact and talk,” but it’s also a sort of “fix-it” since I wasn’t happy with how they just left Varian for about a year without any closure. Rapunzel, if her treatment of Cass’ villain arc is any indication, doesn’t seem like the type to easily give up on people she considers her friends, even if they go down a dark path, so I had to go a bit out of character to write it that way since she kind of just gives up on Varian in canon. And I went out of my comfort zone to try and write villain Varian. Or, uh, kinda villain Varian? He’s still angry and has issues, but he’s not blindly in rage after spending some time in jail. Not sure if anyone’s done made a Rapunzel and Varian talk while he’s in jail after the battle fanfic, so I did it myself! Enjoy!

Night had fallen on the city of Corona, painting the castle in dark hues. The moon sat high in the sky. Bright moonlight illuminated the dungeon door, as well as the apprehensive princess standing in the preceding corridor.

Soon after the battle of Old Corona, it was decided that Rapunzel and a select few people would follow the trail of black rocks to find their source and the princess’ destiny. Preparations began right away, and within two weeks, they were ready to go. One extra week had been left for any last minute prep work. As such, the party members all hastened to tie up any loose ends before hitting the road. Currently, they were set to leave the day after tomorrow at dawn.   


That was why Rapunzel found herself in front of the door to the royal dungeons this evening.

She had tried to enter the dungeon several times since the battle. Her previous attempts ranged from taking only one step towards the corridor to walking up and putting a hand on the door, all of which ended with her backing out. Every single try, she talked herself out of it, reasoning she had plenty of time. Now, as the clock ticked down towards her departure from Corona, Rapunzel knew her window of opportunity was slowly closing. 

Shortly after dinner, the princess worked up enough courage to make it to the dungeon entrance and hold her ground. Rapunzel paced back and forth in front of the door, expression furrowed with thought and dread. She had made it this far, so she couldn’t back out now. But every time she reached to unlock and push open the door, her doubts started to creep back in. What would she even say once she got in there? 

What would  _ he _ say?

It felt too early to be trying this; the battle of Old Corona was still fresh in everyone’s mind, happening just under three weeks ago, and it was surely very present in the mind of the one who lost that fight.

The one who lost much  _ more _ than that one battle. And tried to make  _ her _ lose just as much in his rage-clouded agony.

The memories of her loved ones in danger were still so prominent. The image of her mother and Cassandra being crushed by huge metal clamps haunted the princess, burned into her retinas for the foreseeable future. Alongside that horrible image was the equally disturbing picture of the anger-filled boy who had done it. Rapunzel grimaced at the reminder of the person who caused her family and kingdom so much grief. She would be lying if she said that she wasn’t still angry with him.

His list of crimes seemed endless: stealing the sundrop flower and tricking her into committing this act of treason with him, sending a mutated raccoon into the square and injuring the captain, kidnapping her mom, the  _ queen _ , and then trying to encase her in amber, trying to use Rapunzel’s hair and attacking her when it didn't work… 

Needless to say, he wasn’t really in anyone’s good graces right now.

On the other hand, whenever she thought of all that he had done, Rapunzel also remembered all that  _ he _ had gone through: losing his father to the amber he created, getting thrown out of the castle into a blizzard without any help, and being ignored by the people he was taught to trust.

She also was reminded of the person he used to be, in flashes of memories from easier times: a sweet, young, slightly destructive yet intelligent boy, who only wanted to help others and make his dad proud.

Look where that got him…

Her friends had warned her against seeing him, fearing the boy was still unstable and dangerous, but Rapunzel was determined. The thought that the excitable boy he had once been could still be in that hardened soul was what drove her now. She  _ needed  _ to do this. If not for him, then at the very least for herself. She wouldn’t feel right, leaving the boy alone to stew in his anger without any attempt made to reach for his humanity while she chased a bunch of rocks. This boy had once looked at her with so much respect, so much excitement at the prospect of being her friend. The guilt of all the things she should have done would hang over her all throughout the trip if she didn’t try to say anything. She didn’t fully understand all of his reasons nor truly get what he went through… 

But maybe, just maybe, she could find the bright young boy within the dark cocoon he had become wrapped in.

Finally steeling her nerves, Rapunzel reached a hand into her pocket to pull out the dungeon key ring. The guards at the door had become used to the princess’ frequent aborted trips to the dungeon recently. As a result, they simply began to hand her the key ring and leave to give her some privacy to think. Of course, the guards were only around the corner, waiting just in case she returned the key without going in, but Rapunzel appreciated the space regardless.

Slowly, Rapunzel held the key out to the lock. With slightly shaky hands, she placed it into the keyhole and twisted until she heard the click of the lock disengaging. She was so close. There was no going back now. 

The door opened with a low groan. Tendrils of darkness from the dungeon seeped out of the opening, making the moonlit corridor feel eerie. Rapunzel peered into the blackness, seeing a long winding hallway with torches as the only form of light. 

Looking away from the ominous sight, the princess bent down next to the doorframe and retrieved a tray of food. It wasn’t much, simply containing a ham sandwich, an apple, and a glass of water. Nevertheless, she hoped it might be enough to encourage the boy to eat. The guards reported to her that the young prisoner barely touched any food they gave him; he only drank water occasionally and nibbled at the food even less frequently, then gave the rest to his pet. Despite her lingering anger, she didn’t want the boy to starve to death, so she offered to bring him dinner whenever she made an attempt to talk to him. Now, it looked like she might get the chance.

With a gulp, Rapunzel stepped into the dark royal dungeon.   
  
  


* * *

Rapunzel’s bare feet made almost no sound on the cold stone floor, but her heavy heartbeat pounding in her ears made it hard to tell. 

With her idle pondering of the impending conversation keeping her mind busy, it felt like no time at all before she was in the main dungeon. Just as she wondered which way to go, she heard two guards turn the corner toward her. 

She was met with the familiar faces of Pete and Stan. The two men were having one of their usual friendly debates, this time about the best color of water, but they quickly stopped and froze once the princess came into view. 

“P-Princess! Um, what are you doing down here?” Pete stuttered out.

Rapunzel gave the two a small smile. “Hi Pete, Stan. It’s nice to see you,” she began, her smile faltering as she looked at the tray in her hands, “And… I’m here to talk to someone.”

Stan raised an eyebrow. “Talk to someone? Your highness, who…” His eyes widened and his posture tensed as he realized the only person she could mean. Pete seemed to come to the same conclusion a second later, but it was Stan who spoke up. “Princess, you don’t mean...”

Rapunzel turned her gaze up to the guards with a deep sadness in her eyes. There was no need for clarification. “...Could you please take me to him?”

“Princess Rapunzel, are you sure about this?” Pete questioned, finding his voice. “The last time, at Old Corona…”

“I know,” Rapunzel interrupted with a sigh. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to face him ...but I have to at least try,” she finished, not sure if the words were meant to convince Pete and Stan or herself.

The two guards shared a look. “If you’re sure… this way, your highness.”

Time stretched as the trio made their way through the dungeon. Rows upon rows of cells passed without the one she was looking for. A few prisoners that they walked by scowled or mumbled a rude comment at the princess, but didn’t dare do more. As they neared the back, she was led to a flight of stairs even darker than the dungeon itself. 

She gave a slight frown. “I’ve never even seen these stairs. Why is his cell so far down?”

Pete and Stan glanced at each other, debating what to say. “The… the cells on the lower levels are reserved for the more dangerous prisoners,” Stan stated, reluctantly. “And…  _ he's _ probably the most dangerous one Corona has seen in a long time.”

Rapunzel glanced away, and they continued their descent in silence.

The lower level dungeon, like the stairs implied, was somehow more gloomy than the main one. There were absolutely no windows in the cells down here, a fact that made Rapunzel queasy to think about, and the space felt even more cavernous and dingy. Almost all the cells they passed were empty, and any that  _ were _ occupied had residents hiding in the shadows where the light of the sparse torches couldn’t reach. 

After walking a while more, Pete and Stan stopped in front of a doorway. Rapunzel looked up to meet their gazes as they turned around. “Alright,” Pete started in a hushed voice, “His cell is just past this doorway. Go left, and it should be at the very end of the hallway.”

She gave them a strained, wan smile. “Okay, thank you for your help.”

“Do you want us to go with you, Princess?”

“No, it’s okay, Stan,” Rapunzel politely declined, trying her best to sound confident. “I want to do this on my own.”

The two young guards saluted, sending her worried looks as she prepared to leave. “Well, we’ll be right here in case something happens.” The princess gave an affirmative nod in return, and she headed through the door.

* * *

As Rapunzel walked towards the cell she desired, her thoughts began to race. The moment she had been dreading these last three weeks was about to happen, and her stomach was jumbled up in knots of anxiety. She knew it was unlikely that this discussion would solve much, if any, of the problems between them, but it was worth a shot.

She didn’t want to give up on a person she had once considered a friend.

All too soon, Rapunzel reached the end of the hallway. Suddenly, she felt the urge to just turn back, force a smile, and act like nothing was wrong. She swiftly shut down that cowardly thought. She couldn’t let him down… not again.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Rapunzel took the last few steps to face the cell.

“Varian…”

“...Princess.”

The young prisoner said the title in a flat, neutral tone, with a slight bitter edge to his voice. Varian was in the farthest corner of the cell, sitting on the small cot with his legs drawn up. He looked so small and vulnerable, due, in major part, to the guards taking away his signature goggles, gloves, and apron when he was arrested; the boy looked almost unrecognizable without them. He faced away from her, so Rapunzel couldn’t tell if his expression revealed anything about his current state. However, his slumped posture somehow managed to look incredibly tense, and coupled with his curled up stance, Varian didn’t look thrilled about his situation.

Ruddiger sat near Varian on the bed. The raccoon peered up at Rapunzel as she approached, surprise and dread evident on his furry face. He glanced at his boy, then Rapunzel, then back again. She gave the creature a somber head bow in greeting before looking back at the young boy.

Where to start? She glanced down at the food tray in her hands and decided that that was probably the best way to break the ice. ”I, um, I heard that you weren’t eating very well, so.. I brought something I thought you’d like.” 

Rapunzel placed the tray into the small space under the bars and slid it into the cell. Ruddiger examined the tray and, recognizing the ham sandwich, shot a hopeful look at Varian. The raccoon hadn’t been able to get the human to eat much at all, so perhaps his favorite food might entice him. Unfortunately, the boy didn’t even turn around to look. 

Rapunzel’s brows furrowed, discouraged, but she quickly shook it off. “Uh… I remembered that you said you liked ham sandwiches a while back. You should try to eat a little, at least.”

Varian somehow turned away from the princess even more while tightening his curled position. Ruddiger chittered sadly, patting his friend’s back with a small paw. When the young alchemist didn’t respond to this, the raccoon jumped down and began to drag the food tray over to the bed. The journey took a lot of effort for the pint-sized mammal, but he was determined to get his boy some food. Rapunzel gave Ruddiger a grateful smile for his help; she was thankful that there was someone who had stayed by Varian’s side no matter what.

Ruddiger gingerly lifted the tin plate with the sandwich and held it in Varian’s peripheral vision. He chittered firmly in a plea for the human to eat. From what Rapunzel could see, Varian seemed to consider his pet for a moment. Nevertheless, he quietly refused the food. “I’m not hungry, buddy,” he whispered in a scratchy voice. 

Rapunzel’s face fell. “Varian, please listen to him. You need to eat.”

Varian finally whipped his head around to face the princess with a scowl. “Why do  _ you _ care?” he snapped.

Rapunzel froze. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Varian’s newly exposed face gave her pause. His scowl still held a great deal of the anger she remembered from their last encounter, though it was much more subdued now compared to the previous blind rage. Blotchy redness all over his eyes and face clearly implied the boy had done a lot of crying, which made a part of Rapunzel’s heart ache. His bangs partially obscured his eyes and hung in clumps around his face.

Looking further into his eyes, there was something in them that she had briefly glimpsed as the boy broke down in his lab. It wasn’t regret, but there was definitely something in his stormy blue eyes that portrayed a more complex, melancholy emotion.

Varian took a breath to cool down. “Princess, what do you want?”

Rapunzel gave the young boy a concerned and pitying look as she spoke. “I just wanted to talk to you,” she stated, ignoring the incredulous look he sent her. “And to answer your earlier question, I care… because we’re… we  _ were _ friends. Because I  _ know _ you’re not actually a bad person.”

The alchemist simply scoffed and turned his head away again. “If you  _ really _ believed that, if  _ anyone _ really believed that, then I wouldn’t have been outcast and forced to commit crimes. And yet, here we are,” he retorted, gesturing vaguely to the cell around him. The sass dropped away quickly, though, briefly replaced by the misguided and dejected boy hidden beneath. “What does it matter, anyway… I’m right where I belong, as a villain to be feared.”

Ruddiger gave a low croon, crawling up to Varian’s shoulders in an attempt to comfort his friend. The loyal pet looked over to the princess, as if pleading for her to say something that would get through to and not further hurt the already broken boy. 

Rapunzel knit her brows together and fixed the young boy’s back with a firm stare. “Varian, that’s not true,” she argued. “I know that the others and I weren’t the greatest friends to you, and you may have made bad choices, sure, but you aren’t a  _ villain _ .”

“Oh, really?” Varian drawled, voice laced in venom. “‘Cause I’d beg to differ.”

Varian finally stood up and whirled to face Rapunzel, and she sucked in a breath when she saw his physical state; his black hair was oily and matted with tears, the odd blue streak dulled and faded into the rest. The lithe frame of the boy was even thinner than it used to be, her worries about his eating habits only growing when she saw the boniness of his limbs. What was once healthy, sun-kissed tan skin was now pale and sickly, making the dulled out freckles on his cheeks stick out even more. All in all, Varian looked awful. Only three weeks of prison did  _ this _ to him?

Ruddiger jumped off the boy’s shoulders at his violent and sudden stand, crawling under the bed to escape the impending storm. Varian swayed slightly once on his feet, but that didn’t stop him from leveling a harsh glare at the princess as he continued. “Want to know something?  _ Before _ I tried to do anything remotely malicious, people already thought I was a bad guy because of my inventions. I heard the rumors...”

Rapunzel flashed back to the time Varian destroyed a good chunk of Old Corona with his hot water machines. Had other inventions of his gone haywire in the past? If that’s the case, she could see the logic in the townspeople’s assumption of the alchemist. Even so, the thought that the young boy was seen as a threat when he was still on their side… Cass’ words from so long ago rang through her head.

_ “Not much is known about Varian. And what is, isn’t good.” _

Varian was pacing in agitated circles at this point. “And then, that rumor saying I attacked Corona’s precious princess spread. The one  _ you _ didn’t deny. I got  _ run out _ of the city by angry Coronians when I tried to go ask for help! My entire town left, not caring that their leader was missing! Absolutely  _ no one _ spared a glance in my direction as I suffered, as my  _ dad _ suffered. Did  _ you  _ even care to come check why I had  _ begged _ for your help?! No! _ ” _

“Varian-”

“But it’s  **fine** !” he chuckled, sounding slightly hysterical. “If I’m just going to be seen as a bad guy… I-I might as well play the part, r-right?”

Varian’s cracking voice sounded close to a sob and halfway to a breakdown. He hid his puffy red eyes under his bangs to avoid the princess’ gaze, and his arms came up to wrap around himself. Rapunzel wasn’t sure if his last question was aimed at her or not. Frankly, he didn’t seem sure either. In fact, it almost sounded like he was asking  _ himself _ that question.

She decided to take the opportunity to say her piece. “Varian, I get that you’re angry and hurt right now. But there is  _ so _ much  _ more _ to you than this. You’re not some angry kid, or a bad guy to be locked up; you’re a good person at heart with bright intentions. You were always willing and happy to help.”

Varian gave a wet, humorless chortle, lips contorting into a sneer. “I think that person died the night he was thrown out into the blizzard.”

Rapunzel grimaced. “Well, I don’t think so. Somewhere deep down, I think you’re still you. You just had a lot of bad breaks, and despite that, I think you can recognize that your actions weren't right.” She lowered her eyes, clenching her fist determinedly. “Besides, even if you really  _ can’t _ go back to who you used to be… I believe that you could learn to become a better person.”

Varian was silent for several moments. “...You didn’t even know me that well, Princess. I can see now that we weren’t actually friends.” he rasped in a low tone, narrowing his eyes. “Can you  _ really _ judge whether I was a good person? Whether I could change for the better after all  _ this _ ?”

It was Rapunzel who looked away this time. “… Maybe I can’t say for sure. But I don’t give up on people when I have seen light shining within them before. Yeah, I let you down back then, and I… may have been briefly tempted to forget and ignore everything that happened like everyone else wants to.” She gazed steadily at Varian with a flame in her eyes. “But now, I want to help you get through this...”

“... And I’m  _ not _ giving up on you.”

Varian’s eyes moved up to face hers with an emotion that Rapunzel didn’t quite catch. Confusion? Surprise?  _ Hope? _

It was a welcome change from the anger and sadness that plagued his face for so long, but the emotion was gone just as quickly as it came and replaced with a closed off expression. “And where will this ‘help’ be coming from?” he sassed.

The princess nervously scratched her neck. “... Well, my dad did promise he’d get you the help you needed…”

The alchemist narrowed his eyes at the word “promise,” and Rapunzel cursed her poor wording. Surprisingly, he didn’t make a snide remark about his previous outing with royal promises and ignored the trigger word rant that he could start. “Shouldn’t you know better than to trust  _ his _ word on anything?”

Rapunzel flinched at the jab. Although she wanted to argue that her dad was a completely truthful person, recent events clearly highlighted that he wasn’t. As such, she kept her mouth shut.

The two stood there in awkward silence, both looking away from the other. Eventually, Varian chose to break the quiet with a hard sigh. “Look, we talked like you wanted, and there isn’t anything else to say. I’m not going to be all buddy-buddy with you if that’s what you were hoping for, so you can go back to whatever you were doing.”

Rapunzel almost wanted to scold the boy for thinking that he wasn’t as important as whatever duties she had, but the princess thought better of it when she remembered the time her duties  _ did _ force her to put him aside. Reluctantly, she decided it was time to wrap the conversation up.

“Listen, before I go, I want to say… I don’t expect you to forgive me or anyone else yet. Honestly, I don’t think  _ I _ can forgive  _ you _ quite yet either.” Did Varian wince a little when he heard that last sentence, or was it her imagination?

“But… I hope I  _ can _ someday. And I hope you can too.”

After some thinking, Varian’s face darkened with a new wave of anger. “Why should I forgive any of you when it was all  _ your  _ fault? The only reason I became the bad guy was to do what needed to be done when no one else would...”

Rapunzel’s lips curled downward in a disapproving frown. Varian clearly hadn’t gotten past blaming other people for his problems. He seemed to redirect his own guilt into anger towards others rather than accepting the pain. She supposed that was something the young boy would have to come to terms with in time. For the present moment, it was best to drop the topic since they definitely wouldn’t come to an agreement.

“Well, one last thing… After the battle, the black rocks started pointing beyond the Corona walls. I felt like they were telling me to go out there and figure out the mystery. So, in a few days, I’ll be leaving Corona, and I’ll be gone for awhile.”

Varian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “What does that have to do with me? That you’re leaving me at the  _ gentle _ mercy of people who hate me?”

“Um, no,” Rapunzel replied, wringing her hands through a lock of hair. “Don’t get me wrong, I do feel bad leaving you here alone, but… I was hoping that by going out there, not only will I find my destiny… I might be able to help your father.”

The darkness lifted off Varian’s face in favor of surprise. On his face, a budding hope was at war with the anger and mistrust he still felt for the princess.

Rapunzel gave him a rueful smile. “I know how you feel about promises, especially mine, so I won’t make any right now.” The princess stepped closer to the bars and was glad when the boy didn’t move away. “However, I  _ will _ say that I’m going to try my best to find a way to free your father. It’s the least I can do to keep whatever remains of my last promise to you.”

Varian’s expression was still extremely conflicted. His only response was a slight shuffling of his shoes, not meeting her gaze. She deemed that that was better than an outright refusal of the help, so she chose not to take offense from his silence.

“Alright, I’ll leave you be,” she sighed, but then saw the tray at the foot of the bed. “Oh, wait, I can’t leave that tray down here.”

The young prisoner, catching her drift, bent down to pick up the tray and pass it to her. However, Varian paused at the sight of her meal for him. Whether it was their chat or the hunger talking, Rapunzel didn’t know, but at long last, Varian picked up the ham sandwich and apple. The alchemist offered the apple to the still hiding Ruddiger and then took a small bite out of the sandwich. Ruddiger chirped in happiness at his friend finally eating, and unbeknownst to the boy, Rapunzel was beaming in similar relief. 

It was her first truly happy smile this entire conversation.

After finishing off the sandwich and taking one last swig of the water, Varian placed the empty food tray into the meal slot. Rapunzel gladly accepted the cleared tray.  “Thank you,” she breathed. 

The boy didn’t respond, simply turning away as soon as he stood up. 

As she turned to leave, she glanced back at Varian; he was once again sitting on the bed, face unreadable, but head held marginally higher than when she first arrived. The princess felt a bit more bold at the hopeful sight, and she took a chance.

“Goodbye, Varian.”

The boy remained silent. Rapunzel was about to make her exit, thinking that Varian just wanted to be alone and have some space from her, until she heard a small shuffle and the soft intake of breath.

“... Bye, Pri-… Rapunzel.”  


For a moment, Rapunzel was taken back to the first time they met. The surprised and overjoyed expression on Varian’s face when the princess allowed him to call her by name was a fond memory she held onto. Then, the moment passed, and she was brought back to the cruel reality of that same kid behind bars, looking only somewhat less despondent than when she first entered. Rapunzel beamed sadly at Varian’s turned back and the content raccoon on his lap. Clutching the tray in her grasp, she walked away from the cell and out of the dungeons.

As she headed to the kitchen to drop off the dishes, the princess reflected on the events that had just transpired. Rapunzel felt both lighter and heavier than she had felt earlier. The talk went about as smoothly as possible given the circumstances, but she wished there was a better way to leave things. They were both still angry and upset with the other, and they likely would be for some time. That was a hard pill to swallow, but she had to face it regardless. One conversation wasn’t enough to repair all that had been broken. 

Though, looking at the empty food tray in her hands, the echoes of Varian’s voice in her head saying her name in a farewell without malice… 

Rapunzel felt that it was a good start nonetheless.

She walked forward to her destination, to her destiny, to the source of the black rocks, to the solution that would break Varian’s father out of the amber.

“I’m not giving up on you, Varian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Little behind the scenes note: I was actually planning on making the ending extremely unsatisfying with Varian screaming something like “get out!” at Rapunzel to make it obvious he’s not actually ready to be redeemed. I still tried to keep a bit of that energy in the end, but I tried to write it so that it was clear Varian was still angry right now, yet also justify his canon redemption later on by showing he’s beginning to feel the whispers of guilt.
> 
> Woo, that was a struggle to write (almost 5000 words!). It was challenging writing characters in conflict and explain their motivations and thoughts. How was semi-villain Varian? Was Rapunzel good despite her slight out of characterness? Let me know what you think!
> 
> Update: thank you Tess Lichtman for highlighting that my notes were kind of unclear. They’ve been a bit updated, so hopefully they make more sense!


End file.
